Secret Memories
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Sasuke kembali berlisan membawa sejuta kenangan dulu yang tak pernah Sakura tahu. Kenangan yang tersimpat rapat/"Hey, Sakura-chan. Dahi lebarmu ini memang manis dan membuatku ingin mengecupnya."/bad summary/For LAFSEvent/Happy NaruSaku day 3/4 minna /


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**For LAFSEvent, Happy NaruSaku Day ****3/4 ****minna ^^**

**Subtema : Confession**

**Warning: Standard applied, typo(s), Ooc and anything**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**Secret Memories**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus menerobos jendela menyegarkan udara sekitar. Mentari sudah condong ke arah barat membuat warna jingga terlukis di atas sana. Burung-burung saling bersahutan riang menyambut senja yang mulai menyapa. Mereka tampak senang karena mungkin sebentar lagi mereka memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat.

Hembusan napas terdengar begitu teratur. Seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda sedang meneliti kertas-kertas di atas mejanya yang sudah mulai menepis. Sesekali ia menyipitkan mata ataupun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Seulas senyum merekah terukir dengan jelas seiring dengan kegiatannya menghitung jumlah kertas di hadapannya itu. Tiga. Ya, hanya tiga lembar lagi dan setelah itu ia bisa pulang ke rumah tercinta. Dengan senang hati Sakura-gadis bersurai merah muda-itu kembali menilik kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

Kegiatannya itu terhenti tatkala ia merasa pintu ruangannya terbuka. Saat itu juga dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam kertas, Sakura tolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan gaya rambut sedikit mencuat ke atas sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan santai.

Mau tak mau Sakura kembali menautkan alisnya. Bingung.

"Ada apa, Sasuke_-kun_?" Kalimat inrogatif begitu saja meluncur dari mulut Sakura sesaat setelah Sasuke duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Hn." Satu kata tak bermakna yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu sebagai jawaban. Sakura merenggut kesal.

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa, Sasuke_-kun_? Kau terluka?" tukas Sakura dengan nada sedikit ketus. Maklum saja, Sasuke sudah mengganggunya, seharusnya ia sudah bisa menyelesaikan kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk di atas mejanya ini.

"Tidak, kalaupun aku terluka aku tak usah mengunjungimu Sakura," sergah Sasuke dengan santai. Sakura memutar manik matanya. Ya, seharusnya ia tahu itu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih yang juga _kunoichi_ medis. Jadi, buat apa juga ia meminta bantuan Sakura kalau memang hanya luka kecil.

"Ya ya, aku tahu, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau sudah punya perawatmu sendiri. Lalu, mau apa ke sini?" Sakura kembali bertanya hal yang sampai sekarang belum dijawab Sasuke. Sasuke malah melempar pandangan pada setiap penjuru ruangan Sakura membuat sang subjek menjadi sedikit geram.

"Memangnya tak boleh ya aku mengunjungi sahabatku sendiri?" tanya Sasuke santai setelah berhenti dari kegiatannya menilik seluruh ruangan Sakura. Lagi, Sakura mengernyit bingung. Tak biasanya. Tapi, memang semenjak memiliki kekasih sikap Sasuke sedikit berubah, sedikit lebih cerewet dan entahlah apa namanya, perhatian mungkin.

"Karin tahu kan kau ke sini, Sasuke_-kun_? Aku tak mau dia salah paham."

Sasuke malah tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sakura. Dia seolah sedang mengusirnya secara halus. "Waktu dulu, kau pasti akan sangat senang bila aku kunjungi. Kau akan menyambutku hangat dan aku yakin kau akan mencoba mempertahankanku lebih lama, Sakura," ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit meringis.

"Itu dulu, saat aku menyukaimu."

"Ya, sepertinya memang begitu. Memangnya sejak kapan aku tergantikan oleh 'dia'?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menekankan pada verba 'dia'. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kikuk, Sasuke memang peka. Rona merah sudah mulai menjalar di pipi putih Sakura.

"Um, sepertinya sejak aku melihatnya pertama kali saat dia kembali dari perantauannya bersama Jiraiya_-sama_," tutur Sakura dengan tawa kecil mengiringinya. Sedikit teringat saat mereka kembali bertemu untuk pertama kali setelah selama tiga tahun lamanya tidak bertemu.

Mendengar penuturan Sakura membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Ah ya, Sakura lupa mungkin Sasuke tak tahu akan hal ini.

"Dia berjuang mati-matian untuk membawamu kembali ke desa Sasuke_-kun_. Sampai-sampai dia rela menjadi murid Jiraiya_-sama_ dan merantau bersamanya selama tiga tahun. Itu demi dirimu juga…diriku." Sakura sedikit tercekat mengingat kembali dimana ia dengan seenaknya meminta Naruto berjanji untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa.

Dengan menitikan air mata dia memohon kepada Naruto. Membuatnya terbebani oleh janji yang Sakura pinta itu.

"Dia selalu saja seperti itu," sahut Sasuke dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

"Maksudmu apa Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Dia selalu saja melakukan yang terbaik untuk wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Rela mengorbankan apapun untukmu," papar Sasuke menjelaskan maksud dari kalimat yang dia tuturkan sebelumnya. Sakura sedikit tercenung mendengar apa yang Sasuke lisankan. Hatinya mencelos. Sayangnya ucapan dan spekulasi Sasuke salah total.

Helai rambut Sakura menari-nari dengan indah. Sepoi angin menerpa mereka berdua. Tak ada yang bersuara. Suasana tiba-tiba terbekukan. Sakura diam. Bungkam.

Butuh beberapa detik agar Sakura dapat kembali memulihkan kesadarannya.

"Sayangnya kau salah Sasuke_-kun_. Dia tak mencintaiku," ucap Sakura dan menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Lalu lebih memilih menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau masih belum merasakannya?"

Sakura jengah. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mengobrol sepanjang ini apalagi dengan perempuan khususnya dia.

"Dulu. Aku pernah menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Saat di tanah besi dengan salju dimana-mana. Saat sidang _kage_ lima akan dimulai." Sakura menjeda ucapannya dan menarik napas dalam.

"Sebelumnya kami mendengar kau sudah membunuh Bee_-sama_ dan _ninja_ dari Kumogakure tidak terima. Akhirnya mereka berencana untuk berurusan denganmu. Sayangnya _Hokage_ yang waktu itu dipegang kendali oleh Danzou menyetujuinya, namun Naruto tidak terima,"

"Dia ditemani Kakashi_-sensei_ dan Yamato-taichou bertemu dengan _Raikage_ untuk membebaskanmu. Dan Sai, dia menceritakan mengenai permintaanku pada Naruto dulu. Dia bilang aku sudah membebaninya dengan janji itu,"

"Aku merasa bersalah dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya juga mengatakan bahwa janji di antara aku dengannya sudah berkahir. Namun, di luar pradugaku dia malah bilang bahwa 'dia benci dengan orang yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri'." Sakura tersenyum kecut mengakhiri penjelasannya pada Sasuke.

"Hah, Naruto _dobe _dan kau, tidak peka." Sasuke menghela napas. Kedua temannya ini benar-benar terlalu rumit.

"Dia mencintaimu, Sakura. Kau ingat saat aku melawan Gaara sewaktu ujian _chunin_? Dia mengeluarkan segala kekuatannya dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolongmu karena pada saat itu kau di tawan oleh Gaara," sambung Sasuke sedikit _flashback_ pada masa lalu.

Sakura kembali tercenung. Bahkan dari mereka genin, Naruto selalu berusaha melindunginya. Kemana saja Sakura baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Tapi, Naruto memang sangat baik, Sasuke_-kun_. Dia selalu ingin menolong teman-temannya," sahut Sakura mencoba untuk mematahkan spekulasi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Sakura terlalu naif ternyata.

"Dia memang mencintaimu, Sakura. Kau ingat saat aku membuatmu menangis pertama kali saat kita baru saja menjadi teman satu tim?" tanya Sasuke dan disusul dengan anggukan Sakura. Bagaimana ia tak ingat. Saat itu ada satu kejadian yang selalu diingatnya dan hal yang menjadi dalang dia bisa menyukai seorang Sasuke dulu.

"Dia langsung melabrakku. Dia menantangku berduel hanya karena aku tak mau minta maaf padamu. Kau tahu kan kemampuannya itu masih jauh di bawahku waktu itu?" Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"…tapi dia melakukan itu hanya karena dia tak ingin melihatmu menangis. Dia membela dan melindungimu walaupun kemampuannya masih lemah dan dia berusaha untuk menjadi kuat salah satunya itu demi kau, Sakura."

Sakura tercekat. Sakura tak pernah tahu akan hal itu. Dia tak pernah tahu bahkan jauh sebelum dia menganggap Naruto bukan sebagai benalu, Naruto selalu membelanya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Sebesar itukah perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Padahal dia dulu tak pernah mau menganggap Naruto dan selalu mengabaikannya. Sakura merasa menjadi benar-benar jahat.

"Untuk berada di dekatmu bahkan dia rela menjadi diriku dan mengikat serta mengurungku." Sasuke kembali berlisan membawa sejuta kenangan dulu yang tak pernah Sakura tahu. Dengan netra yang masih sedikit kabur, Sakura mengernyit bingung tak mengerti dengan hal yang dituturkan Sasuke.

"Sebelum kau bertemu denganku dan aku membuatmu menangis, Naruto mengurungku dan berubah menjadi duplikatku. Karena dia tahu kalau kau tak akan mau dekat-dekatnya bila dia tetap menjadi dirinya." Sakura memutar kembali memori itu mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian itu secara _detail_.

Tunggu, Sakura terkesiap. "Jadi, yang mengucapkan bahwa dahiku yang lebar ini…"

"Manis dan membuatku ingin menciumnya, itu memang aku, Sakura_-chan_," potong seseorang di ambang pintu dengan senyumnya, bukan senyum lima jari seperti biasa, melainkan sbuah senyum simpul yang memukau. Sakura terlonjak dari duduknya mendengar suara _baritone_ ini. Dia cukup tahu kalau ini suara Naruto.

Sakura salah tingkah dan Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto bejalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Sakura kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"_Gomen_, pintu tidak dikunci, jadi, aku asal masuk saja," ucap Naruto seiringan dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekat. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia mendapati Sasuke sedang menyeringai kecil ke arahnya. Sakura melotot menyadari sesuatu.

Sasuke sialan! Ternyata dia sengaja mengucapkan hal-hal bodoh tadi. Oh ayolah, sejak kapan Sasuke benar-benar menjadi orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sepertinya ini semua ajaran dari kekasihnya itu.

Alih-alih merasa bersalah setelah dipelototi Sakura. Sasuke malah dengan santai berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku permisi. _Gomen_, mengganggu waktumu, Sakura," ucapnya dengan seringaian yang masih terlihat jelas di netra Sakura.

Sasuke melenggang pergi menyisakan suasana beku di antara Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura lebih memilih mengalihkan arah pandangnya. Melihat ke arah jendela luar. Sakura tersenyum merekah melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang sudah mulai bermekaran. Dia sampai tidak ingat bahwa hari ini sudah mulai memasuki musim semi. Musim yang paling menyegarkan untuknya.

Dengan jendela yang sedari tadi terbuka. Angin bersemilir masuk, menyapu setiap atmosfer di dalam ruangan. Membuat rambut merah muda Sakura yang belum terlalu panjang ini begoyang mengikuti arah angin. Dia memilih untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto. Bukan apa-apa dia merasa sedikit canggung.

Sakura kembali mengingat dengan kalimat yang baru saja Naruto tuturkan. Jadi, sebenarnya selama ini yang dia sukai bukanlah Sasuke. Melainkan Naruto yang berubah wujud menjadi Sasuke waktu itu. Orang yang pertama kali memuji jidatnya itu bukanlah Sasuke melainkan pemuda berisik di hadapannya ini.

Semua kenangan yang bahkan tak pernah Sakura ketahui terungkap.

"Jadi?" Naruto sengaja menggantungkan begitu saja kalimatnya. Menunggu Sakura untuk menyahut. Nihil. Bunga sakura ternyata lebih mampu menyita seluruh atensi Sakura.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku pada pandangan pertama, Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Naruto sedikit antusias membuat Sakura lagi-lagi sedikit terkesiap. Langsung saja Naruto kembali mendapatkan atensi dari gadis yang paling ia cintai.

"Sebenarnya sejak kapan kau di sana, Naruto?" Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban dari yang ditanya. Naruto malah disuguhi pertanyaan. Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit menyeringai. "sejak kau menanyai Sasuke ada perlu apa."

Apa? jadi, Naruto mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Secara tidak langsung Sakura telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, kan?

"_Ne_? Jadi benar kau menyukaiku saat pandangan pertama?"

"Hey, itu bukan pandangan pertama, Naruto. Kita sudah mengenal sejak lama," sergah Sakura membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Apa bedanya? Saat pandangan pertama setelah tiga tahun tak berjumpa, _ne_?" goda Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya. Sakura menonjok bahu Naruto membuatnya sedikit meringis. "_ittai_…Sakura_-chan_."

"Tidak lucu, _baka_!" hardik Sakura dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Hey, Sakura_-chan_ jangan ngambek begitu dong. Aku sekarang sudah menjadi _hokage_. Kau tidak sopan jika seperti itu_, ttebayo_!" Naruto berpura-pura merajuk. Namun, sayang rajukannya tak mempan sama sekali untuk Sakura. Itu membuat Naruto kembali sedikit meringis.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau ingat tidak hari ini hari apa?"

Sakura melupakan sebentar rasa ngambeknya terhadap Naruto. Dia menoleh bingung. Memangnya sekarang hari apa?

"Mana kutahu!" sergah Sakura ketus. Naruto meringis-lagi- mendapat jawaban seperti itu.

"Hari ini tanggal tiga April, Sakura_-chan_," tutur Naruto sedikit memperjelas kalimatnya yang begitu ambigu itu.

"Lalu?"

"Hah. Ini hari memperingati aku menyukaimu. Dulu saat kita pertama kali bertemu di akademi aku melihatmu tersenyum dengan indah dan sangat manis. Aku menyukaimu sejak saat itu, sekitar tiga belas tahun yang lalu, saat kita pertama bertemu. Menyukaimu saat pandangan pertama. Jadi, kita sama, _ne_?" Naruto menyeringai. Sakura merona.

"_Baka_!"

Naruto tergelak menyadari pipi Sakura yang sudah semakin merona di hadapannya, terlihat semakin manis menurutnya. Sakura menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah yang sudah menjalar itu.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hey, Sakura_-chan_. Dahi lebarmu ini memang manis dan membuatku ingin mengecupnya." Sakura mendongak.

Cup…

Tepat, bibir Naruto menempel pada dahi Sakura. Dia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya tak percaya. Naruto mengecup dahinya lembut. Sakura menyukai ini. Sungguh.

Tanpa ada perintah dari sel motoriknya, Naruto melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura. Mereka saling berpelukan cukup lama. Membiarkan perasaan yang mereka pendam tersalurkan. Sebuah perasaan hangat dan bahagia menyelimuti sekeliling mereka.

Membiarkan sepoi angin menambah kesejukan yang mereka rasakan. Detak jantung keduanya menggila dan saling bersahutan. Pohon sakura di musim semi menjadi saksi akan kebahagiaan yang dua insan ini rasakan.

Menjadi saksi penyatuan kisah yang begitu rumit dan panjang. Kisah yang banyak ditentang karena keegoisan sang gadis.

Menjadi saksi akan terpatahkannya pendapat tentang langit dan bumi yang tak dapat menyatu karena perbedaan yang menjulang.

Sayangnya itu semua salah. Langit dan bumi memang sudah diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Takan pernah ada langit tanpa bumi, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka sudah tertaut oleh benang merah. Takdirlah yang menuntun mereka.

"Sakura _hime-chan_, ayo pulang. Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk mengantarmu pulang, _ttebayo_." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura dan tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Menggiring Sakura pelan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kertas itu?"

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula tiga lagi saja." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. _Kami-sama_ lagi-lagi jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat. Wajahnya kembali menghangat. Tiga. Sebuah angka yang melambangkan penyatuan kisahnya bersama Naruto.

"_Baka_!"

"Aku memang _baka _Sakura _hime-chan_ karena aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu."

"Gombal! Dal lagi jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu!"

"Heh? Kau lupa ya? Kita kan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih jauh-jauh hari," tutur Naruto membuat Sakura menaikan alisnya. Kekasih katanya? Jauh-jauh hari? Kapan? Sakura tak ingat itu.

"Kapan?" Dengan tampang polos Sakura bertanya pada Naruto membuat Naruto menyeringai lagi kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar lupa? Saat perang, saat _tou-chan_ mengatakan apa kah kau pacarku. Aku kan mengiyakannya." Sakura berpikir. Dalam waktu beberapa detik dia kembali merona. Sejak bertemu Naruto dia tak henti-hentinya bersemu.

"_Baka_! Itu kan hanya menurutmu saja," tukas Sakura diiringi tinjuannya pada bahu Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit meringis.

Setelah itu tawa Naruto menggema di penjuru rumah sakit. Sakura hanya bisa dibuat cemberut olehnya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Ditemani semilir angin yang sejuk dan kicauan burung yang indah seolah ikut merasa bahagia melihat sepasang sejoli ini bersatu. Tak lupa bunga sakura yang menjadi saksi bisu saat Naruto menyukai Sakura pertama kali dan sekarang saat perasaannya terbalaskan.

Siapa sangka sebuah cinta pada pandangan pertama dapat tumbuh sedalam ini. Perasaan yang tak banyak orang percayai.

Fin

* * *

**A/n : Hahh sebelum jam empat nanti Nasa kembali mencoba untuk meramaikan LAVSEventt XD dengan fic abal seperti ini XD**

**Wish u like minna! *ngarep* T.T dengan segala tugas yang masih menumpuk Nasa mencoba untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dengan segala kekurangan dimana-mana T.T #lenay #dibakar  
**

**Oh ya masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama, percayakah dengan cinta pandangan pertama? Kalau boleh jujur Nasa tidak terlalu mempercayai itu karena memang belum pernah ngalamin XD #plakk #abaikan**

**Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Nasa mengucapkan Happy NaruSaku day minnaaaa*niup terompet* Sekali lagi maklumi ya kalau ficnya lagi-lagi abal begini, soalnya memang author newbie ini tak berbakat dan hanya memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti event ini X'D**

**Baiklah minna, makasih ya yang udah baca fic gaje aneh bin abal dari Nasa ini :'D , gimana? Gimana minna? Diksinya jelek? Feelnya ga ada? Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, atau mungkin flame? Nasa terima dengan senang hati^^ , so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please! ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
